Digimon 01:A slightly different tale
by kingveemon
Summary: Imagine Daisuke being in 01.You can't, can't you?Well then read this little and seeimgly bland fic. Contains almost the exact story as in the series.Contains DONUTS...okay it does not but it would be nice.R and R


Ladies and gentleman in my daily tour trough I saw there was a painfully small numbers of AU Daisuke-was-in-the-first-adventure fics.

So I Kingveemon or KV for short have decided…ahh screw it lets do it.

I present Digimon 01:A new tale

Chapter 1:Lets start with a bang.

Daisuke Motomiya grinned wildly as he runed trough the camp destination of the marron haired boy was a tree. At first glance nothing remarkable could be said about it except the fact that a boy sleeping on a branch of before mentioned tree. Name of that boy was Taichi would often be recognized because of his trademark hair style which seemed to defy gravity itself.A haircut Daisuke tried to imitate to the best of his the pair of googles he seemingly always carried around.

Daisuke found himself lucky to know Taichi him being the only reason his overprotective mother has let him come to the Camp.

But that didn't matter now what mattered was that Daisuke had something important that he had to share with his idol.

As he reached tree he let loose a loud "Taichi-sama".The boy in questioned positioned himself in a upward sitting positiong and looked down upon his ,as Daisuke liked to call himself,disciple.

"What is it Daisuke?"Asked Taichi his voice sounding a tad annoyed,he liked Daisuke, he remembered him of himself when he was his age,but that does not give him the right to wake him from his aftermoon nap.

Daisuke was quick to answer.

"Its snowing"Said the eight year gave him a disbelieving look thinking that it was once of Daisuke crazy fantasies.

"Sorry to break to you little guy but it's the middle of July."Taichi began"The chances for snow are as small as the chance of you not breaking someones window while playing soccer.

"How many times do I have to say it was an accident?"

"Tell that to Miss Shigorima and Mister Kaguru."

Daisuke responded while a pout.

"But Taichi-sama im being ** Serious**"claimed Daisuke finger poiting towards the sky"Look"

And so Taichi turned around and in fact saw that it was snowing .Why in the world was it snowing in middle of July?He turned around and saw Daisuke looking at him as if to say "See?"

Taichi was just about to comment it when suddenly the pace of the wind grew faster,the snow and wind mixing and becoming a blizzard Taichi not wanting to frezze to death quickly climbed down the tree,after finishing his, him and Daisuke running to their teacher for instructions.

Their teacher Yugito Higakura was a 43 year old man married was the Math teacher for Taichi's class and the organizer of school trips including this normally big figure was being shrunk by the fact that he was hugging himself to not let the cold get to him.

"Kids get into the cabines"Instrucked Mr Higakura his teeth clattering under the cold.

Daisuke and Taichi heard the man and made their way into the cabin trying to escaped the sudden weather anomaly.

Later…(I control time and space yes I do)

The blizzard has subsided and the once green mountain side has become clad in white.

The doors of the snow covered opened reveling an amazed Taichi.

"Wow"he mused.

"Let me see,Let me see"said the surprisingly tandem voices of Daiuske and Takeru Takeshi,the eight year old brother of Yamato Ishida who was Taichi best friend/rival/nemesis and everything in between.

"Woah"they both again exclaimed in perfect timing then resumed to run outside fascinated by the snow.

They were soon followed by Yamato Ishida his blond hair showing the obvious blood tie with Takeru.

"Takeru get back in here its cold outside"said the dark blond haired boy.

"Aw come on look"the young boy pointed towards the snow covered meadows" its been so long since the last time I played in snow."He then resumed to play with Daisuke in the now the snow the two seemingly getting along just fine..

Then next to exit the cabin were Sora Takenouchi Joe Kido and Mimi was hugging herself mumbling something about the misfortune of forgetting her jacket .Joe on the other hand was worried he might get a cold,while being the eldest of the group he was a big worry bag. Sora and Joe were felling hardly confortable in the snow while Mimi seemed to,how she would put it,feeling dandy.

"H-how are y-you not c-cold?"Asked Joe the clattering of his teeth almost breaking the soundwall.

Mimi shrugged"Some people are just better at handling the cold I guess"she procced to hold her palm before her mouth and laugh in mock and Sora sweat dropped.

Inside of the cabin Koushiro Izumi sat infront of his yellow/white laptop trying to connect back to the read head sighed when his sixth attempt failed.

'_Something is messing with my connection'_ suspected Koushiro.

His tought process was interrupted when Tai called him from outside the cabin.

"Yo Koushiro take a look at this."he heard the boy shout.

Koushiro took his laptop putted it in his bag and then exited the cabin. he was amazed to see the sky alight shining in all kinds of group watched in awe at the light show happening before them.

"Is that an aurora."asked Sora eyes not parting from the phenomenom.

"Very unlikely aurora usually only appear in Alaska."Koushiro explained.

"But then how do you explain this?"asked Yamato the scepticisim in his voice audible.

"Dunno."the red head shrugged his shoulder.

While they went on with the explanation of this to which Taichi couldn't care looked amazing that the only thing that as the google boy looked on he saw a blue vortex swirling violently when suddenly eight spheres of light came out of it.

The group was shocked to discover that eight spheres of light came shooting out of the vortex…and straight at _THEM_.

"Incoming" cried Taichi who in turn scooped up his "protégé" and Matt mimicked the action only that he picked up his younger brother much to his displeasure of being carried.

**BOOM**

The group scattered as the spheres hit land the impact being anything but gracious as meters of snow where shot into the air.

Sillence filled the group but Sora was the first to speak up"Everyone all right?"

Confirmation came from Joe,Koushiro,Mimi,Yamato and Takeru.

Tiachi lifted himself from the snow finnaly answering himself"Yeah im all right…."Much to his surprise he couldn't find Daisuke.

"Oh god where is Daisu-"he was cut short when something kicked Taichi from his lying position into a sitting was amazed to see Daisuke mostly unharmed,breathing heavily but still unharmed.

"Taichi-sama I almost suffocated"Daichi exclaimed one hand on his older boy forgot he was much bigger then Daisuke and while lunging on to safety must have buried him beneath he felt sorry for Daisuke he couldn't help but laugh at his with face covered in quickly cleaned the snow away with his slevee.

"Not funny!"he pouted but after a while started to giggle"Ok maybe a bit hihihi." He laughed in a way only a child can.

The bond between Daisuke and Tai was very sibling like Daisuke tought of Taichi as his mentor and best matter in what escapades the two get in they always come out laughing.

"Guys check this out."Koushiro called them from the impact lied eight small object,each glowing they,when they came closer the object began to hover and went to everyone respectively.

Daisuke stared in amazement as the glow sudsided reavealing the object to be a pale white,an hexagon like figure with a screen in the middle and a button on one side and two other on the other side.

"What are those"asked Daisuke his voice doing little to hide his excitement.

"They seem to be little portable electronic devices"Koushiro said curiously fidgeting with his device.

"Are they waterproof?"asked Takeru.

"Dunno…maybe?Why do you ask?"Koushiro turned to face the little in respons did nothing he just raise his finger showing at something in the distance.

The group diverted their look into the direction the young blonde jaws dropped when out of nowhere a gigantic wave appeared towering over them.

All that came out of Taichis mouth before the wave bared down on them was..

"Crud…."

End of Chapter 1

Authors note:

While this may not be a long chapter it this is the longest thing I have ever written xD

Anyway I hoped you like the chapter.I actually cant wait to see the reviews.

Pls if u have any constructive feedback fell free to say it.

Well that would be all from me

See ya later folks

With regards

Yours truly


End file.
